Battle for BFDI
Battle for BFDI, also known as BFB, Battle for B.F.D.I. (as seen on the title card), and Battle for Battle for Dream Island, is the fourth season of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series and the successor to IDFB, the short-lived 3rd season of BFDI series. It aired on November 3, 2017, with the release of "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Overview Unlike IDFB, Battle for BFDI goes back to the traditional format of challenges and eliminations, similar to the first and second seasons. The art style is more simplified and animated more loosely, which in turn allowed the running time of the first episode to be nearly half an hour long, and later episodes to be able to be made within a shorter time frame. Many unexplained plot changes have happened to let new characters join the cast and for old characters to return. The premiere episode, "Getting Teardrop to Talk", introduces the fourth season's cast as well as the new hosts, Four and X from the 2008 Jacknjellify video, "X Finds Out His Value". Although the release of IDFB confirmed the end of BFDIA, the release of BFB does not confirm the end of IDFB. Since all of the characters are present (except for Evil Leafy and Nonexisty), including the ones that were originally trapped in the Locker of Losers, this might mean that IDFB is not canceled and BFB takes place sometime in the future. However, it is highly possible, as stated by Cary in his BFB 1 reaction video. Episodes * Episode 1: "Getting Teardrop to Talk" (released November 3, 2017) * Episode 2: "Lick Your Way to Freedom" (released November 17, 2017) * Episode 3: "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" (released December 8, 2017) * Episode 4: "Today's Very Special Episode" (released December 22, 2017) * Episode 5: "Fortunate Ben" (released January 12, 2018) * Episode 6: "Four Goes Too Far" (released February 3, 2018) * Episode 7: "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" (released February 17, 2018) * Episode 8: "Questions Answered" (released March 10, 2018) * Episode 9: "This Episode is About Basketball" (released April 6, 2018) * Episode 10: "Enter the Exit" (released April 28, 2018) * Episode 11: "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" (released May 27, 2018) * Episode 12: "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" (released July 10, 2018) * Episode 13: "Return of the Rocket Ship" (released July 11, 2019) * Episode 14: "Don't Dig Straight Down" (released on August 24, 2019) * Episode 15: "The Four is Lava" (released on December 14th, 2019) Characters Contestants Remaining contestants *Balloony *Barf Bag *Basketball *Bell *Black Hole *Blocky *Bomby *Book *Bottle *Bubble *Cake *Clock *Cloudy *Coiny *Donut *Eggy *Eraser *Fanny *Firey *Flower *Foldy *Fries *Gaty *Gelatin *Golf Ball *Grassy *Ice Cube *Leafy *Lightning *Lollipop *Marker *Naily *Needle *Nickel *Pen *Pie *Pillow *Pin *Puffball *Remote *Robot Flower *Rocky *Ruby *Saw *Snowball *Spongy *Taco *Teardrop *Tennis Ball *Tree *TV *Woody *Yellow Face Hosts *Four *X *Donut (temporarily while Four was missing, and X was hiding) Eliminated contestants *Pencil ("Lick Your Way to Freedom": 4,595 votes) *Bracelety ("Today's Very Special Episode": 9,168 votes) *Liy ("Fortunate Ben": 7,553 votes) *Roboty ("Four Goes Too Far": 8,254 votes) *Loser ("The Liar Ball You Don't Want": 12,062 votes) *8-Ball ("Questions Answered": 4,814 Votes) *Stapy ("This Episode Is About Basketball": 9,028 votes) *David ("Enter the Exit": 11,292 votes) *Match ("What Do You Think of Roleplay?": 12,758 votes) *Firey Jr. ("Return of the Rocket Ship": 10,000 votes) *Dora ("The Four is Lava": 11,109 votes) Contestants that were eliminated but rejoined * Leafy (eliminated in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset": 6,926 votes; rejoined in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps": 13,835 votes) Teams BFB 1=The 64 contestants are divided into 8 teams of 8. |-|BFB 2=Pencil is eliminated. |-|BFB 3=Leafy is eliminated. |-|BFB 4=Bracelety is eliminated. |-|BFB 5=Liy is eliminated. |-|BFB 6=Roboty is eliminated. |-|BFB 7=Loser is eliminated. |-|BFB 8=8-Ball is eliminated. |-|BFB 9=Stapy is eliminated. |-|BFB 10=David is eliminated. |-|BFB 11=Leafy rejoins. |-|BFB 12=Match is eliminated. |-|BFB 13/14=Firey Jr. is eliminated. |-|BFB 15=Dora is eliminated. Trivia * This season features the most contestants out of BFDI, with 64 of them. ** Strangely, Evil Leafy and Nonexisty are the only 2 contestants not to appear in this season. This is most likely due to Evil Leafy being the antagonist, and Nonexisty being more of a joke. (However, this doesn't mean that they will not appear later.) *** Evil Leafy was seen as a recommended character by Diamondcup67 in BFB 6. ** There is an equal ratio of male to female contestants with 32 of each gender. * Assuming one contestant will be eliminated each episode (except the first one) and that there will be at least 2 rejoins, there will be at least 66 BFB episodes. * It is possible that Battle for BFDI takes place in Yoyleland, as the tower on top of the Yoyle Mountain can be seen in multiple scenes, like seen in the picture on the right. ** However, it is more likely that the season's location is 'nearby 'Yoyleland because the grass isn't purple. * The intro is always started by a character using their limb to resemble Four. ** The intro has been started by Four (BFB 1-3), Snowball (BFB 4), Spongy (BFB 5), Grassy (BFB 6), Bomby (BFB 7), Barf Bag (BFB 8 and 14), Coiny (BFB 9), Stapy (BFB 10), Liy (BFB 11), Eraser (BFB 12), Saw (BFB 13), and Firey (BFB 15). *** Barf Bag is the first female to do Four's intro pose. *** Stapy is the first eliminated contestant to do Four's intro pose. *** Team Ice Cube! has the most contestants who has done Four's intro pose, at 3. *** Snowball is the first contestant to do Four's intro pose. *** Barf Bag is the first contestant to do Four's intro pose more than once. * The intro's song is called "MUSIC OF FOUR'S 3D HAND". ** Mistakes in the intro: *** Everyone after Marker in the lineup has rough finishes to their limbs and facial features out of everyone else in the intro. *** Spongy didn’t have any legs. *** Lightning and Pillow didn't have arms when all contestants are showing until the intro in BFB 3. *** Although it's hard to see, Bracelety's mouth is blue instead of white, but only when all the contestants are showing. *** Until BFB 4, Robot Flower doesn't have any body, but only when all contestants are showing. *** Tree is missing in the first part. However, he was added to the intro in BFB 3. *** TV was missing his legs until BFB 3. * Before the second half starts, a faint voice clip of the objects saying "Switch" over and over can be heard, which is taken from "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know".Jacknjellify on Twitter * The hosts, Four and X, previously appeared in a 2008 jacknjellify animation called "X Finds Out His Value". ** They are also the second time that there have been two hosts simultaneously, the other being Firey Speaker Box and Flower Speaker Box, if TV does not count as a host. ** As of BFB 6, they disappeared through Four's multiplication with Donut. ** As of BFB 9, X has returned, being found out as a disguised as fries within Fries. ** As of BFB 10, Four has been recovered by Pin. * This is the first season not to have past episode release dates. ** However, the creators sometimes announce the release date for the future episode(s) after the votingSatomi Hinatsu has announced the release time of BFB 12 on July 10, 2018.https://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/1016672214354092038 . * The original BFDI assets for facial features and limbs aren't used in BFB (except in the air fluttering, most walking and running, other rare occasions, and sometimes even as a joke). * Since BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB use the same animation style, BFB decided to use a new animation style where the mouth, arms, and legs are hand-drawn, and the animation is in frame-by-frame. However, some of the scenes of BFB uses the old animation style sometimes. *This is the first season in which previously eliminated contestants aren't held in the TLC. Instead, all of them are being held somewhere inside of EXIT. *This is the first season where a female is in last place. (Note that Woody was last place in BFDI as Flower rejoined late and finished 4th/21, and Donut was 22nd/22 because Bracelety, who got the least BFDIA join votes, was not an official contestant at the time). *This is the first season that David and Dora appeared together, however they are in different teams, as David is on Beep and Dora is on . *The BFB intro was the first intro to feature the host, unlike the intros of BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB. *The show is animated with Animate CC and saved on this folder. *This is the first season of BFDI in 6 years to get past five episodes. **This is due to BFDI reaching 6 episodes on June 1, 2010, BFDIA 6 being cancelled, and IDFB going on its "best hiatus ever." ***IDFB 2 is having an intentional hiatus , thus getting the name, "BFDI's best hiatus ever!" *If Flower, Spongy, Blocky or Teardrop get eliminated in BFB, they will be the contestant(s) who have been eliminated the highest amount of times at three. **Since the first three have been eliminated twice in BFDI and the later two were eliminated in BFDI and BFDIA. **Match has become the first contestant to be eliminated three times. *The scene backgrounds used in this series are from Paper Towel. *Just like the previous seasons, BFB Stingers always take place at night. *Pencil and Leafy were the first two contestants eliminated. Coincidentally, they both subtracted some of nearly everyone's points in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. *This season marks the first time where Leafy was eliminated. *This is the second season where a female contestant got eliminated first (Pencil) chronologically, the first being Flower in Season 1. *The average number of limbs of a BFB contestant is 2.98. *The logo with X and Four spell out "bfb", X's feet being the b's and Four in the middle being an f, all in lowercase. **However, in the "Battle for Nothing" intro shown in "Enter the Exit", X appears to be frowning. His other foot now forms an "n", and Four is just an outline. The logo spells out "bfn". *When someone is walking or running, the running animation for BFDI is used. *BFB episodes were expected to come out every two weeks despite no official schedule for them ever being made, but many episodes were released in three weeks or more, and one of them was released barely over a year after the one preceding it. *During the QnA of the 2019 BFDI + II Meetup, Cary stated that the host of BFB was originally going to be a giant spider. Gallery BFDI5LOGO.png|Season 4 logotype BFB Intro.png|Part of the intro where every contestant is shown Logo at the end of the intro.jpg|Logo at the end of the intro all teams.jpg|All the teams in BFB A_BFDI.png|A BFDI, the grand prize Root beer bfb 02 rc background.png|An example of a recommended character on BFB 4intro.png|Four, the main host of BFB (as seen in the intro) X closed.png|X (co-host of Battle for BFDI) Donut_C_Open.png|Donut, The other host from Battle for BFDI. He was the host from "Four Goes Too Far" to "Questions Answered" References External links *Official source files for BFB it:BFB ja:BFB fr:Bataille pour BFDI is:Bardaga fryir BFD Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Seasons Category:Object Show Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Jacknjellify